lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
A Haunted House
A Haunted House So my friends told me to go into this giant GIANT haunted house. So I went in it and saw I giant staircase. When I finally finished going up, I saw blood all over the the walls. I heard a noise... Then I saw a dancing Eddie Murphy and he started chasing me down the stairs. He started doing ballet so I grabbed a stick and beat him up. Then I saw the terminator hiding in the closet yelling "ARGH ARGH FREE CANDY CANDY CANDY" I heard the phone ring but I didn't pick it up. Then I saw Freddy Fazbear and Freddy Krueger chasing A guy who works at subway and a little boy. Then my friend Niko on the ceiling flew down to the floor and started twerking. Because of Niko's insane twerking, they all died except 4 me, Niko, and my friends, and the people in a 666 mile radius. then Niko flew out the window saying "see you twerkin on da street". Then I escaped out the window. THE END... OR IS IT? no it can't be, this story is 2 short. k, i'll extend. A Hounted House Part 2: OVER 9000 days later. The government found out about it for some crappy reason. so I went there with snoop dogg and a walking cookie and Niko Twerking his way there. We arrived there 837 dayZ later to see government agents flying across the place with rainbows cumin out uv their asses. Illeumety Cenfermdt. Then I saw bill Cipher and His Friend The Illuminati. Snoop Dogg started smoking weed 3v3ryd4y #mlgkush. I saw Eddie Murphy humping the terminator. Then It went quiet then all loud when Kanye West came in. I didn't even know it was him when Bustin Jieber Rolled him down the stairs. he then started rapping and saying how gud he wuz @ be Yesus. Then Ticci-Toby tried killing Kanye but Kanye would just keep getting fatter. then I saw Ian from Smosh with his pen15 club members threw piss balloons everywhere. Then I saw the walking cookie pooping warm chocolate chip cookes all over Niko's face. "it's not funny" I yelled. They all came towards me until I saw Ice Cube and the trollpasta wiki started exploding things with bananas as I saw Michael Bay and M. Night shamsajshdhduhdfhsfhdfdfhdufLan tootsie rolling. Then Niko killed all 827 ghosts and 666 people and we all ded and lived happily ever after. THE ACTUAL END 2 A NOT AT ALL FUNNY STORY * credits* Me as me tom cruise as my friends Black Annie as Eddie Murphy Arnold Kruegenbutter as The Terminator Kim Jong Un and Adolf Hitler as Freddy Fazbear and Freddy Krueger Santa as Niko Phone as Government agents Patrick and SpongeBob as Snoop Dogg and Walking Cookie gravity falls as bill cipher Illuminati as Illuminati Justin Bieber as Bustin Jieber Snoop Dre as Kanye West Ian as Ian shaq as pen15 members Ice Bucket Challenge as Ice Cube Trollpasta Wiki as Trollpasta Wiki M.Night shamsajshdhduhdfhsfhdfdfhdufLan as Michael Bay Michael Bay as M.Night shamsajshdhduhdfhsfhdfdfhdufLan Directed by Oprah Winfrey Category:Random Capitalization Category:English Class Failure Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT